What If?
by TallyZaneShipper
Summary: Just a story I plan to do in my spare time. It won't have any swearing or mature content, I just rate my story's T. It is about the end of the second book, the Pretties.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Uglies.**

 **Hi everybody! I love this series so I wanted to make a Fanfic on it. Also if you love the Sisters Grimm I have a Fanfic on that too. It's called Another Day Another Disaster. This Fanfic takes place at the end of the second book, The Pretties, when the specials are coming and David is trying to convince Tally to come with him. I personally ship Tally and David so this Fanfic is about that. Anyway, R &R:**

 **Tally's POV**

David and I were silent for a few moments. It was like when we'd first seen each other in the ruins that morning, neither knowing what to say. So now, I realized, David's face no longer shocked me. Maybe the panic of the moment or the freezing bath had stripped remaining pretty thought away. Or maybe had simply taken a few hours to align my memories and dreams with the truth...

David wasn't a prince - handsome or otherwise. He was the first boy I'd fallen in love with, but not the last. Time and experiences apart had changed what had been between them.

More important, I had someone else now. However unfair it was that my memories of David had been erased, I had built a whole new set of memories, and I couldn't just trade them in for the old ones. Zane and I had helped each other become bubbly, had been imprisoned by the cuffs together, and escaped the city together. I couldn't abandon him now, just because he had been robbed of part of his mind.

I knew too well what that was like, being handed over to the city all alone.

Zane was the one person in my life that I had never betrayed, and I wasn't about to start now. I took his hand. "I'm not leaving him."

"Think logically, Tally." David spoke slowly, talking to me like I was a littlie. "You can't help Zane if you stay here. You'll both be captured."

"Your mother's right. They won't do anything more to my brain, and I can help him from inside the city."

"We can smuggle Zane the cure , like we did for you."

"I didn't need the cure, David. Maybe Zane won't either. I'll keep him bubbly, I can help him rewire his brain. But he won't stand a chance without me."

David started to speak, but froze for a moment. Then his voice changed, his eyes narrowing. "You're just staying with him because he's pretty."

My eyes widened. "I'm what?"

"Don't you see it? It's like you always used to say: It's evolution. Since your Crim friends got here, Mom's been explaining to me how prettiness works." he pointed at Zane. "He's got those big, vulnerable eyes, that child like perfect skin. He looks like a baby to you, I needy child which makes you want to help him. You're not thinking rationally. You're giving yourself up just because he's pretty!"

I stared back at David in disbelief. How dare he say this to ME? The mere fact that I was standing here proved that I could think for herself.

Then I realized what was going on: David was only repeating Maddy's words. She must have warned him not to trust his feelings when he saw the new Tally. Maddy didn't want her son turning into some awestruck ugly, worshiping the ground I walked on. So now David thought that all that I could see was Zane's pretty face.

David still thought that I was some city kid. Maybe he didn't even really believe that I was cured. Maybe he never really forgiven me.

"It's not the way Zane looks, David." I said, my voice traveling with anger. "It's because he makes me bubbly, and because we took a lot of risks together. It could just as easily be me lying there, and he would stay with me if it was."

"It's just programming!"

"No. It's because I love him."

David started to speak again, the sound choked off.

I sighed. "Go on, David. Whatever your mother said a second ago, she won't really leave without you. They'll all get caught if you don't start moving now."

"Tally-"

"Go!" I cried. David had to start running, or the New Smoke would die, it would be my fault again.

"But you can-"

"Get your ugly face out of here!" I screamed.

The echoes shuddered back at me from the observatory walls for a moment, and I tore my gaze away from David. I cradled Zane's face in one hand and kissed him.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I looked up into their face, expecting them to be a Special. But Specials have hover cars, this person dragged me onto a hoverboard.

It was David. I couldn't go with him! I started kicking and screaming and doing anything in my power to escape him. I had to stay with Zane. He would have done the same thing.

Suddenly we were in the air. I was only kept above the ground my David's strong grip on my wrists.

 _Surely dying would be better than being here without Zane._ I thought.

So I tried to wriggle out of David's grip. His hands wouldn't loosen. But they were getting sweatier.

Once his hands were wet enough I slid through. Down to the earth.

 **So reveiw if you liked this chapter! I won't be able to post every day because I am also writing Another Day Another Disaster. So check that out! It doesn't have a lot of Puckabrina in it but it will soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Drowning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Uglies**

 **Hello! So this probably won't be a long chapter because I just woke up and then I have babysitting for the next four hours in fifty minutes. And I still have to get ready. So it probably won't be a long one. Anyway R &R:**

 **Tally's POV**

 _Once his hands were wet enough I slid through. Down to the earth._

Someone with dry hands caught me around the wrists.

"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO!"

"Not a chance Tally." It was Croy.

"Croy! You don't understand! I need to do this!"

"Tally, if you do do this you'll die!"

"I know! Now let me go!" I started to scream again.

"Tally you won't be touching the ground, unless I put you gently on the ground at our destination."

"CROY!" I shrieked.

"Yes?"

"LET ME GO!"

"No."

~~ Time Skip ~~

We finally got to our destination. People had to hand me off to each other, and after a while of me screaming at people to let me die, they knocked me out.

But I woke up right before we got there. I was back with David. His hands around my wrists.

He set me down on the ground carefully, and I booked it. Unfortunately Croy and some other Smokies were already on the ground and caught me before I could run off.

I screamed and kicked and hurt them but nothing _really_ hurt them. Maybe I was just really weak.

"Tally stop!" It was Maddy. No one could disobey Maddy. It was nearly impossible. Not that I had a choice. All of the Smokies but David and Maddy were on me. "Tally we figured out a way to go save Zane."

"What?" David and I said in usion. Me in bliss. David in anguish.

"Just he might be dead."

"What?" Now we both were in surprise.

"We don't know. Yet."

I broke down and collapsed and David took the chance to comfort me and I just crawled away, to Croy.

Croy sat next to me and patted my back. I don't think he wanted to but he was afraid not to.

"Zane is gonna be okay, Tally. I know he is." Croy didn't sound that confident.

~~ Time Skip ~~

We were all sitting around the campfire that night. I was still looking for a way to kill myself.

One by one the smokies disappeared to the tents that we set up. Soon they were all gone except David and I.

After about half a hour of both of us looking into the fire, David got up and started to walk away.

I took the opportunity to crawl into the fire. My hand were almost in when David randomly looked back and saw me.

He ran and grabbed me so I couldn't go back into the fire.

"DAVID! LET ME GO YOU CREEP!" That made people come out of the tents to see what was happening.

Maddy came and took me from David and made a decision. That I would never be let alone. Not at night. Not in the day. No privacy ever.

She assigned people to the night and day shift. It was mostly just David and Croy and a and one girl but I didn't know her name.

Croy had the night shift and David had the day one. And the girl watched me do stuff that the boys couldn't see me do, like changing and things like that. I guess they think that if I were to be left alone I would try to kill myself, which is true.

One night Croy was getting tired and I said nothing in the tent as if urging him to sleep.

He finally dozed off. And I ran off into the night.

I ran and ran until I got to a beautiful waterfall, that I decided to drown myself in. I jumped in and held onto a rock and didn't let go.

 **Hi! So sorry I haven't posted in a while I have had a lot of things. My birthday is on the 4th and I am so excited! If you have a birthday in March tell me in the reveiws because I know so little March birthdays. Any way thank you so so so much for reading my story. It means the world to me. (You can skip this upcoming part it's just me talking about me.) I love this website became you can be totally anonymous and no one cares. I have always been a person who always acts different around different people. But here I can always be myself. That's why I act so weird, I just have a little strange personality. Anyway I am sorry that I posted this late. And I'm sorry that this chapter is short. And I probably going to be going on a two week trip and then I have spring break. So I might not post for a while and if I don't post for a month or two well then I am probably dead. And then you won't get any stories. Bye!**


End file.
